


Servicing His Commands

by ladyexy



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyexy/pseuds/ladyexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is running Errands for the King of Camelot, he doesn't mind, at least the King respects him and likes his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servicing His Commands

Merlin started to clean off the dinner plates that he and Gaius had just used when the door to the physician’s place bluntly opened. “Arthur!” Scared, Merlin accidentally dropped the plate he held, having it fall to the floor as he looked at the unannounced prince.  
“Merlin, my father requests for you in his chambers right away.”  
“Uther? Wh-why?” Arthur left before he heard the rest of Merlin’s sentence and Gaius turned the boy by his shoulder towards him, and spoke with a harsh tone to match the look he gave the boy. “Merlin, what did you do?”  
“Me? I didn’t- I didn’t do anything.” The older man looked at him more severely and the scared Merlin shrugged away from the hold and started towards the chambers of the king.  
He reached the doors looking at each guard carefully and entered slowly, Uther’s back facing him. “You wanted to see me?”  
Uther slowly faced the skinny boy, a look of fear washing over the servant’s face, he used a calm and demanding voice that boomed throughout the room. “Close the door.”  
Merlin turned and walked as calmly as he could closing the door and turned back around more calmly and walked to where the king was standing, and kneeled before him and looked into the king’s eyes. “You wanted to see me, my lord?” Merlin’s hands made their way towards the front of Uther’s pants as Uther just watched as the boy untied them.  
Merlin’s gaze moved to where his hand was and he gently and steadily ran his hand down the front, making Uther moan deeply and tilt his head backwards. Merlin’s hands then went to the sides of the pants as he then pulled them down and out of his way. Uther stepped from his pants and let Merlin take them off to the sides, Merlin then looked back up to the king and grabbed his hands and the king lifted him off his knees.  
Uther stroked a side of Merlin’s face and Merlin met his hand and dragged it down a bit holding him at his forearm. Uther watched calmly as Merlin started to undo the metal armbands he wore daily. As Merlin tossed the first one to the side he removed the glove that held his hand. Merlin looked back at Uther as he held up his hand still, and he grabbed the bare hand and moved his fingers over his larger hand.  
Uther looked over the boy who was still moving his hand over his, and eyed the boy carefully. “Merlin.”  
Merlin looked at the king’s face and realized he wanted the boy to continue. He moved his hand to the kings face and brought the king forward. “Yes my lord?” Uther wrapped his hand to Merlin’s back and brought the scrawny boy forward. “You best get back to what I brought you here for.”  
“And would that be anything in particular your Highness?” Uther then brought his lips to Merlin’s kissing the smaller boy with a slight roughness that Merlin responded automatically grabbing the kings back and pulled himself closer. Merlin released his hold and moved his hands to Uther’s over glove covered hand, and repeated his actions he took on the first hand.  
Merlin moved his hands over both of Uther’s and laced his fingers with his. Uther looked at the boy and forced him back to his knees and watched as the boy looked up at him. “You’ll need to remove your shirt my lord.” Uther placed his hands at the end of his shirt and lifted it off himself.  
Merlin gazed upon the hardness of Uther’s pulsing erection, and smiled and brought it to his face and kissed the tip gently bringing out another low moan. He then licked from the base to the tip, and then before Uther could react, Merlin indulged as much of him as he could. Uther moaned loudly and placed his hands in Merlin’s hair. Merlin ignored the pain as Uther twisted and pulled at his hair and continued his actions of coating Uther completely.  
Uther continued his low moans and his hands twisted about painfully in the boys hair, eventually forcing Merlin to stop from his actions and the boy looked up at him. “Yes sire?”  
“Raise to your feet.” Merlin stood and Uther brushed the side of his face.  
“What is it you want my lord?”  
The older man looked over Merlin and met the servants eyes with his once more, his voice still bearing the deepness and boom it normally had. “Clothes, off.” Merlin showed a small smile as he bowed still looking the king straight in his eyes.  
“Yes sire.” Merlin made a moved to take off the clothes quickly but Uther’s strong hand stopped his right before he could remove his shirt. “Slower.” Merlin bowed only his head and removed his shirt in a slower motion then he was going, letting Uther take a full look at him as he removed his pants.  
Merlin then walked to Uther placing his skinny hands around his earlier task. “Now what would you like for me to do sire?” Uther moaned as Merlin’s hands steadily moved over him.  
Uther moved his hands to Merlin’s shoulders and turned him away, Merlin let him willfully, as moved when he was pushed forward to walk. Merlin stood in front of the diner table, and Uther leaned over to his ear, kissing and nipping gently. “Hold on tightly boy.”  
Merlin then bent over and grabbed the tables edge and held on as tight as he could. Uther then ran his hands down Merlin’s bare backside and leaned over once more leaving a trail of kisses down his spine. His hands continued moving down Merlin’s body eventually moving over his small arse, he gripped firmly to the boy and continued his kisses and hand movements forcing his hands in-between Merlin‘s thighs, forcing Merlin to open his stance.  
Uther stopped his kisses and focused more on his hands movements, Merlin still holding tightly to the table, letting the king do whatever he wanted. Uther moved his left hand around Merlin’s thigh, he then trailed his hand carefully upwards and wrapped his hand around Merlin, having the boy below him let out a long moan. Uther started stroking Merlin slow and hard until Merlin started to moan for more and then he stopped suddenly.  
Merlin moaned out of disappointment and Uther slammed him hard across his arse with a strong hand. “Stay quiet boy.” Merlin whimpered from the searing pain that Uther had set across him and Uther set another slap across him. “I said quiet!”  
He set a few kisses from where his hand hit and rubbed the real red parts over with his hands. As his hand moved over him he moved closer to the boy setting himself up against the boy’s rear entrance. “You better be ready for me boy.”  
Merlin tightened his grip on the table a small amount of tears in his eyes from the pain the king had set across him. His grip tightened as he felt the king enter him, he went straight in hard and fast. Merlin grunted as he rammed into the table with his front, having Uther continue no matter the small noise Merlin made.  
Uther grunted and gripped at Merlin’s hips hard as he tried to keep the smaller boy from riding up onto the table. Uther moaned loudly as Merlin then unexpectedly bucked backwards sending the king out of him and he walked back up to him sending another smack across the boy’s bottom.  
Merlin turned around and faced Uther. “I wish to be more comfortable, if you don’t mind, my lord.”  
The king eyed him strongly and grabbed his arm roughly and threw him to where his bed was. Merlin fell over his feet falling on the bed and watched as Uther walked over to where he was. “Is that better?”  
“Yes sire.” Uther moved down kissing the boy on the mouth softly and moved him up on the bed and Merlin grabbed a pillow placing it under his head as the king then re-entered him again hard and fast. Merlin gripped at Uther’s shoulders and kissed his collar bone as one of Uther’s hands wrapped around Merlin.  
Merlin moaned softly not wanting to be struck again, and continued moaning as Uther picked up his fierce speed. He dug his nails heavily into the kings back causing Uther to moan loudly and reach his climax, pumping ever harder into the smaller boy. Merlin’s climax hit soon after the kings sending wave after wave of himself over his porcelain stomach and Uther steadily cleaned the scrawny boy off with his tongue, and pushed himself off to the side. “Thank you Merlin, that will be all, you may go.”  
Merlin looked over to the heavy breathed man, and turned to his side placing his hand at the older noble mans chest. “If you don’t wish for me to leave right away sire, I wouldn’t mind staying a bit longer.”  
Uther looked to the small hand and then to the smaller face staring back at him, he took a deep breath in then out before speaking. “If you wish to stay, you may.”  
“Thank you my lord.”  
“Your quite welcome Merlin.” Uther ran his hand down Merlin’s side steadily resting it on Merlin’s arse, Merlin hissed from the pain as he brought him closer and Uther looked at him apologetically. “I hit you too hard this time didn’t I?”  
“I’ll be fine my lord, really.”  
‘You’ll have difficulty sitting on that arse tomorrow.”  
“Just take Arthur away to make sure he doesn’t make me do anything.”  
“And give you a day off?”  
“You’re the one that hit me.”  
“I’m sorry. Just name something I can do to make you feel better, and I’ll do it.”  
“Keep me here overnight.”  
“Won’t Gaius worry?”  
“I’ll say I had to get up early to run more errands for you my lord.”  
“Then you may stay here, only if you’ll give me a small favor in return.”  
“And that will be what my lord?”  
“To run a few errands tomorrow morning.”  
“What kind of errands are you thinking sire?”  
“The kind you’re always doing when you come to me Merlin.”  
“These aren’t errands sire, these are my pleasure.” Uther smiled and kissed the smaller boy gently before bringing him in closer. “You’re a good servant Merlin, don’t let Arthur make you think otherwise.”  
“I won’t my lord.”  
“Merlin, from here on, when you’re in my bed next to me, I would like for you to call me by my name. Understood?”  
“Yes, Uther.” Uther smiled again and rested himself on his back as Merlin let himself lay upon the kings chest as he slowly fell asleep.


End file.
